Short Walks Never Hurt Anyone
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: After a long and hard case, Tony and Ziva decide to take a short walk... Tiva, Oneshot


**Another oneshot for your pleasing... This one is Tiva! And for those of you who are reading everything else I'm writing- I'm really sorry for the very long gap in updates on everything, computer troubles have prevented me from getting much done. But, I should be updating everything withing the next few days. Enjoy!**

It was eleven at night. Tony and Ziva were tired beyond belief. Tony looked over at McGee, who wasn't really tired. Figures. Probie stays up late writing, he's not tired yet. Gibbs was... being Gibbs. Tony was sure he could go weeks on end with no sleep. He would bet money on that, actually. The case was done. Finished. Wrapped up. Out the window. Gone. And thank God. As Tim packed his stuff up, Tony looked at Ziva, who looked like she was about to pass out. "I thought super special Mossad agents like you didn't get tired?" Tony asked, fighting to keep his own eyelids open.

"The case was quite exhausting. Certainly you understand that, Tony." She said and shot him a glare. Truth was, Tony really did understand. Two little kids had been kidnapped. Their father is a wealthy Marine and the dirt bags wanted some money. They were eight year old twins. They were safe and sound at home now, but the little kids really struck a nerve in Tony. A cop nerve. One that said something like 'No one kidnaps little kids on my watch.' Tony had kind of sort of maybe shot the dirt bag in the leg, but that didn't matter right? He deserved it, anyway. "Goodnight, everyone." Tim said as he left. "Goodnight, McGee." Ziva replied. "Night, Tim." Tony said as he made for the elevator. Gibbs left the squadroom with a caf pow. They all knew where he was headed.

"Hey, Zee-vah." Tony said annoyingly. "What?" she snapped. Tony looked out the squadroom window at the National Monument. "Short walks never hurt anyone." he said, gesturing to what Tony had thought for years was the worlds largest pencil. "Oh why not." Ziva sighed. She went for her bag, but Tony grabbed it before her. "After you." Tony said, waving his arm towards the elevator. Ziva just smiled and walked in the direction he was pointing. Tony grabbed both their bags and pushed the button for her. "What a gentleman." Ziva said sarcastically. "Why, thank you, Ziva. I learned it all from my dad." Tony said, getting into the elevator with her. Fifteen minuets later, they arrived at the reflecting pool.

"It really does reflect, doesn't it?" Ziva said as they sat on a bench. "Yeah, it does. You know I've lived in DC for almost twelve years but I've never been to almost any of the monuments?" Tony said, looking at his partner. "I've lived here for seven years, but I've visited all of them." Ziva proudly stated. "That's right, little miss citizenship test." Tony said, looking out on to the water. Ziva put her head on Tony's shoulder. "It was difficult, Tony. It was hard, this case was so hard for me. It reminded me too much of Thali. And I- I hated it." Ziva said, breaking down. "Yeah, I know, Ziva. It was hard for all of us." Tony said, trying to comfort the almost crying woman next to him.

"Think about McGee. With his little sister, Sarah. That story he told, about the time he took her to the park and she ran away for a second was horrible. And Gibbs with Kelly. I'm surprised that he did not kill the man. Those twins are the same age as his daughter. Who does that kind of thing? What kind of person would..." Ziva said, looking at Tony as she trailed off. "I don't know, Ziva. Ask anybody who's been a cop or a fed or anything like that. It's hard, but you have to think about the outcome. That dirt bag is in the hospital, facing charges when he gets out. It's justice." Tony said. "Think about all the people we've helped. All the lives we've changed and touched and saved. The world needs people like us." Tony said, rubbing her shoulder.

"When I was fifteen, my father told me my mom was dead. I sat there with Thali and for hours I cried with her. She was only nine. Even Ari came in and cried at one point. My father did not approve of that, but it was our mother, his step mother. She raised us. And he was so focused on training us and molding us into this perfect agent for his personal use. And I did not realize it at the time." Ziva said, crying some more.

"Hey. I- I know how you feel." Tony said. "W- when I was eight, m- my mom got cancer. She died less than a year later. Saddest seven months of my life. Every day after school, I went to the hospital. When she died, I was in school. They didn't even call me. When I walked down there and came in, I saw some of the people who had been friendly with little Anthony standing there, waiting for me. As soon as I saw all of them, I knew something was wrong... That's why I hate hospitals. Because you get attached to someone there, and all of the sudden, they aren't there anymore. And there's nothing you can do about that." Tony said, a tear coming down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tony. I- I did not know what happened. I feel your pain." Ziva said, squeezing his hand. She did not know that. Ziva felt bad for him.

Tony started going on about a movie and Ziva occasionally nodded and acted like she was paying attention. She was slowly falling asleep. "My ninja has obviously let down her guard. What if I left you here on the bench all night?" he whispered to himself, smiling. "Then I would walk home." Ziva responded, not even opening her eyes. "Hey speaking of home, why don't we head there. I'm getting tired. Plus, it's twenty till midnight and we've got to work tomorrow." Tony said, sitting Ziva up. She groggily got up and started to walk back to the car. Tony got up and quickly followed her. He opened the passenger door for her and drove off into the night. "First stop, your apartment, Miss Ziva David." Tony said, stopping outside her complex. He looked over and saw that she was asleep. Like deep ninja sleep.

Tony carried her in his arms up to her apartment, Room 256, and unlocked the door. Which proved to be harder than he thought when you are holding a sleeping ninja in your arms. But he managed it with out dropping her or waking her up. DiNozzo- 1 Mossad training- 0. He navigated his way through the spotless apartment and finally found Ziva's bedroom. He realized how long it had been since Ziva cooked for the team. Maybe it was time everyone got a taste of the DiNozzo Italian recipe for spaghetti... Tony gently sat her down on the freshly made bed and looked at his ninja, asleep on her bed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I really do like you, Zi." Then Tony kissed her on the cheek and left, smiling inside and out.

**Thanks for reading! I love to hear what you thought about my attempt at writing Tiva... Because I'm not real sure about this... Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing~Owl**


End file.
